


coming through the back door

by honeyflow



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Begging Kim Yoosung, Bottom Yoosung, Butt Plugs, Crying, F/M, Femdom sorta, Kinktober 2019, Overstimulation, Prostate massaging, Sequel Baiting, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Whining, can you sense a theme thus far?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflow/pseuds/honeyflow
Summary: You and Yoosung decide to try out anal play. He's kind of into it.





	coming through the back door

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober Day 2! Today's prompt: Plug. I lowkey got tired of looking at this one so it's a liiittle rushed, but I'll revisit it someday because I have a handful of tags I so desperately want to use for this particular piece. 
> 
> Have fun, y'all~

If at any point you’d told Yoosung you’d have him bent over with your fingers working him open, he’d turn a million shades of red and assume you were joking; using crude words to fluster him and push at his buttons. He’d entertain the idea of you having your way with him for just a moment, but he’d shake his head of the thought and move on with his day, though the thought would flicker in the back of his mind throughout work and LOLOL sessions.

He’s not quite sure how he ended up bent over your shared bed, or when you had the time to buy so many sex toys and get them in the house, but your fingers are massaging his prostate and he’s more focused on how it feels than getting answers to his questions. Right now, you’re knuckle-deep inside him, thrusting and curling those slim, gorgeous fingers of yours until he’s weak in the knees, and in his pleasure-addled mind, all he can think is that he wants _more._

"H-hey, MC," he starts, not even trying to bite back his whines, "Could you maybe -- hah, that feels good –- maybe...maybe..."

Embarrassment suddenly chokes him, and he's unsure of how to ask you to put another finger in his ass. Thankfully, you give him an out, prodding his entrance with your ring finger. He whimpers and looks to you over his shoulder, urgency swimming in this vivid, purple eyes.

With no hesitation, you slip your ring finger alongside your index and middle; eagerly, Yoosung presses back with equal force, watery moans ripping from his throat.

“MC!” he cries, desperate for something he’s not quite sure of. “MC, _please_.”

You grin, shoving your fingers in further, pressing against that spongy muscle that has him writhing as wantonly as could be.

“You’re cute like this, Yoosungie~” you coo, affectionately squeezing his thigh with your free hand. Sitting back on your heels, you withdraw your fingers from Yoosung’s hole and reach across the bed, retrieving a hefty black plastic bag. Yoosung _cries _(real_, __genuine_ tears) from the sudden absence, whipping his head around to pout at you with watery eyes.

“_Jagiiii_!” He wails, wiggling his hips in desperation.

You tut, brows sympathetic. “Poor thing. you want me to fill you back up? Give you one of the toys I bought just for you?”

“_Please!_” Yoosung begs, voice high and reedy. 

There's some shuffling, the sound of a box opening and you remove a short, pink plug, its overall construction thick and curvaceous. It slides into him with no resistance, something you inwardly pride yourself on.

You click a small button at the base and the toy buzzes to life; Yoosung reels back in _ecstasy_, tears in his eyes as the vibrations ripple through his entire body and settle into his prostate. His cock is red and weeping with precum, but you've got no plans to give him complete relief just yet—no, your night’s just begun.

“I want you to come for me, Yoosung,” you command lightly over his mindless moaning. “But I’m not done with you once you do. You're going to come until you _drop_.”

**Author's Note:**

> as i neared the end of this i thought, “what if this was about kaworu from evangelion” solely for the play on "plugsuit", but yoosung won the race to hornytown
> 
> feel free to bug me on twitter @HON3YFLOW


End file.
